Rita
Rita is a female Plumed Basilisk. In the Reptilia story, she represents the lizards in the protagonist team. Appearance Rita has green scales with touches of black and blue, and is 3-4 feet long (including her long tail). She wears a orange, feathery shirt, with blue beads around her neck and tail. Her eyes are yellow and pale orange. Personality Rita has a mellow yet hardy personality. She is sympathetic towards all reptile species and takes great pride in her own species and Kingdom. She also considers herself a researcher, and is one of the few lizards who still care about the history of the lost Tuatara Kingdom. Because her research often involves "taboo" subjects or information that the Lizard Kingdom would rather hide, she becomes rather adept at avoiding questioning. History Rita meets Hau on a beach, where she had dug up a turtle's nest and eaten three eggs. Hau calls out to her, hoping to make a friend, however Rita is alarmed by his voice and takes off into the jungle. Hau eventually catches up to her and conveys that he's not a threat, and they have a friendly conversation. Rita offers to introduce Hau to the Lizard Kingdom, to which he agrees. Hau and Rita take a tour through the Kingdom's main pavillion. Hau is introduced by Rita as a lizard, which confuses him, because he is a tuatara, but he does not question her. After the tour, they are approached by Rubye and her gang of monitor lizards. Rubye puts on a friendly front for them, but Rita knows how malicious she is and warns Hau to stay clear of Rubye from now on. Later in the story, Rita and Hau are captured by two snakes, Hussan and the Adder, and brought to the Snake Kingdom, where Hussan attempts to use them in exchange for gold and praise. Hau and Rita eventually escape in the direction of the Testudine Kingdom. After meeting Luka, Hau's best friend, Rita and Luka develop a rivalry over Hau's friendship. After the Battle of Rocky Sands, Rita leaves the group to return to the Lizard Kingdom, which disappoints Hau. She appears again at the next Council alongside Rubye, and Hau realizes that Rita was working for Rubye all along. Rita begs the nile monitor to leave Hau and the others alone, focusing Rubye on her one mission: to destroy the Lizard Kingdom, and with it, to cripple the other kingdoms as well. A fight breaks out and Rubye never succeeds this, because Raien is released and kills her with his venom. He pins Rita down as well, ready to kill her at Hau's command. Hau tells Raien to release her and Rita is given a chance to explain her actions. Ultimately she is accepted back into the group and travels alongside Hau in search of the Tuatara Kingdom. Relationships Hau Luka Rubye Gallery RealRita.png|Realistic Rita Ritalizzerd.png|By lizzardblackrose Rita2.png|By lizzardblackrose rita_chibi_by_trunswicked-d8qnnun.png arriba__by_trunswicked-d8mqwic.png riau.png|Riau Trivia *Rita has a head crest and back sail, even though only male Plumed Basilisks have this. Category:Reptilia Characters Category:Characters Category:Reptilians Category:Other gender